


There's Nothing Subtle Here

by Tsubaka



Series: Wishes, Love [1]
Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: Asher is kinda only mentioned, Ashmmer, F/M, Fluff, Zomika, Zomika sucks at lying, this uses a Selena Gomez song...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaka/pseuds/Tsubaka
Summary: Tomika still sucks at lying and Summer decides to unravel the reason her eyebrows went up this time around. It was only a matter of time before she found out, anyway.





	There's Nothing Subtle Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragmentsxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/gifts).



> You know the drill about disclaimer. I own nothing :)

A conclusion Summer came to, one day, was that Tomika is a _very_ bad liar.

They spent the weekend in town, browsing each vintage store in hopes of finding some success. Summer watched Tomika's mannerisms as she stumbled along the concrete of the sidewalk, and maybe it was the heat from the bright sun, or maybe it was something else, but Tomika had something she wanted to share.

And Summer thought _she_ was a bad liar. Who knew her best friend was so much worse?

"Spill," Summer spoke up over her frozen yogurt, a mess of strawberries and marshmallows in some pink concoction, as Tomika looked down at her hands.

"Spill what? My yogurt?" Tomika asked back, twirling her spoon in a yogurt filled with blueberries.

"You have something you want to tell me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Maybe you're just projecting," Tomika tried to flip the script. She didn't think Summer could catch on, "Mind telling me about your date with Asher yesterday?"

"A, we had a good time at the carnival, and B, this is about _you_ ," Summer pointed to Tomika with her spoon, "There's no need to talk about my love life right now. Everything's fine."

"I was just asking," Tomika put her hands up in defense.

"Uh-huh," Summer smirked, taking a scoop of frozen yogurt, "Now, _spill._ "

"Spill _what?_ " 

"You're hiding something, Tomiks."

"I am not hiding anything."

" _Tomika_ ," Summer breathed out, pointing up to her eyebrows.

"I promise you, Sum, I'm not hiding _anything!_ "

"Okay, okay," Summer spoke in defeat. The girls finished their yogurt in silence before leaving the shop with two fruit smoothies. They continued to browse the stores in the shopping district before a thought occurred to Summer.

She remembered sitting at lunch with Asher, talking with him about a potential movie date at her house before she found him fixated on Tomika and... _Zack_.

_That's it_.

Asher's voice rung in her head, _They like_ _each_ _other and they're trying to avoid it. Do they know they suck at lying?_

Summer smiled to herself as she watched Tomika enter into a dressing room with a few leather jackets. Her answer came to her a few seconds later.

_I_ _don't_ _think_ _they do._

"Summer," Tomika called, "I need your opinion on this jacket."

"Show me," Summer answered as Tomika stepped out. The black leather complimented her red T-shirt well, and leather goes great with jeans anyway, "Wow..."

"What?" Tomika asked.

"You look awesome, Tomiks!" Summer gushed before smirking, "You know who'd agree with me?"

"Who?"

"Zack," Tomika felt her heart skip a beat when Summer spoke his name. She thought that she got Summer to give up prying, but yet again, she underestimated her best friend.

It's a bad habit she needs to kick.

"Zack...no, he wouldn't-" Tomika felt her cheeks heat up.

" _Gotcha_ ," Summer hissed with a smile, "You like Zack!"

"Do not!" Tomika felt her cheeks aching from her blushing. She tried to ignore the feeling of her eyebrows rising.

"You _so_ like him, Tomika. It's written all over your face."

"I don't have feelings for him," Tomika lied.

"The kiss-"

"The kiss was us bumping heads. We don't like each other, Summer!"

"The kiss opened the gate," Summer finished, "You guys have some unresolved romantic tension."

"Whatever," Tomika huffed out, "Fine, I do like Zack. So what? It's not mutual."

"Whatever you say," Summer shrugged.

"Now leave me to change in peace," Tomika scoffed, collecting more jackets her size and entering the changing booth. Summer walked around the store, admiring the display of multicolored sweaters before she smacked into someone right beside her.

"I'm so sorry, I. _..Zack?_ "

"Summer?" Zack being at a vintage store was surprising to say the least. His older brother, Ashton, stood next to him.

"Yo, Zack, I thought you broke up with her," Ashton remarked.

"Just...go change," Zack shooed his brother away. As Ashton left them alone, Zack rubbed the bridge between his nose, "Sorry about that, he-"

"Don't care," Summer smiled, grabbing Zack's arm and dragging him to the changing booth Tomika was in.

"Why did you pull me over here?" Zack asked.

"Who's the one person you love more than anything in the world?"

"What-"

"Hey, Tomika!" Summer shouted, "Can you come out here?"

"Only if you promise to give me an opinion on the jackets!" Tomika shouted back.

"You have a deal, now come out!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Zack. He watched as Tomika swiftly walked out of the changing booth wearing a white leather jacket. The red T-shirt and denim jeans complimented the jacket. The entire outfit screamed 'Tomika'.

And to Zack, it was perfect.

"Tomika..." Zack spoke up, out of breath.

"Um, hi Zack..." Tomika blushed, trying to hide her face.

"Zack," Summer broke the tension, "What do you think about Tomika's outfit?"

"I...I love it," Zack stuttered, stepping closer to Tomika, "A stellar outfit on a stellar girl."

"Zack..." Tomika's cheeks were as red as tomatoes, and she watched as Zack's slowly became the same way. Summer watched them stare at each other with a smile, and without them noticing, she took a picture and sent it to Asher, telling him to put a caption to the picture.

It didn't take long for a response to come back. Summer read the message with a warm smile, and she knew she'd have to thank Asher when she sees him later. 

It was the perfect response.

_With my feelings on fire,_  
_Guess I'm a bad liar._

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be an Ashmmer fic before this song made me think of Zomika...and now it's a Zomika fic (with some Ashmmer). I hope you all enjoyed it! :3


End file.
